This invention relates to reformattors that are used to reformat video information for processing by an imaging systems such as an infrared imaging system.
Imaging systems which are designed to detect wave lengths normally in the infrared band of frequencies use detector arrays or optical detection systems, which must arrange the processed information in a format compatible with standard video displays.
Previous optical detection systems reformat the image by several techniques, the most common methods are the electro - optical method and the analog conversion method.
The electro - optical method is a multiplexer technique that utilizes multiple parallel channels in which each detector's information is amplified to drive a corresponding Light Emitting Diode, LED. The image recreated by the LED's is then viewed by a visible or near visible wave length camera which presents the information in standard format to be used on a raster scan type monitor. The disadvantage of this type of system is the complexity of the system caused by the multiple parallel channels and therefore the large number of components and the degradation of the signal due to the multiple interfaces through which it must pass.
The analog convesion method converts an amplified analog image from the detectors to time and amplitude discrete digital information where it is stored in a standard memory. It is then multiplexed out of the memory and returned to analog form by an analog to digital conversion. The multiplexer technique is able to arrange the time and amplitude discrete digital information in an arrangement such that when converted back to an analog signal, it is acceptable to a raster scan type display.